The invention relates to a lining part, particularly to a door-lining carrier, for a motor vehicle, preferably of foamed plastic.
Such lining parts, especially the door-lining carriers addressed above, are manufactured in the automobile industry from various materials such as molded fiber-containing materials, flax/sisal bonded in resin, HM polypropylene, hard polyurethane foam with fiberglass or glass mats, as well as of thermoplastic materials. At the surface, these carriers have a decor on which the adhesive is placed or which is connected directly with the carrier.
The weight of all these lining parts is high and there is a lack of integrated protection zones in the event of an impact from the side. Aside from a lack of additional thermal insulation and sound protection, many of them absorb water up to an amount of 40% by weight. With the passage of time, this leads not only to a destruction of the lining part, but also to an appreciable increase in the total weight of the vehicle.